gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney XD (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programming broadcast on Disney XD and its predecessors Disneytoon Plus and Jetix. Current programming *1 Indicates that the program is currently airing new episodes on Cartoon Network. *2 Indicates that the program is currently airing new episodes on Nickelodeon. *3 Indicates that the program is now airing new episodes on Disney Channel. *4 Indicates that the program is set to switch first-run networks after its current season. Reruns of ended series Original series Acquired programming Upcoming programming Original series *Storytelling *The Simpson Popples (season 2) Other acquired programming *Harry Potter (2017) Former programming As Disneytoon Plus *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *The Adventures of the Little Koala *The Angry Beavers *Captain Star *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *My Dad the Rock Star *Pelswick Jetix block *Cubix *Fighting Foodons *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Ultimate Muscle *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters As Jetix Original programming *Magic: The Gathering *Dragon Quest (2004) *Mario & Luigi *Paper Mario: The Series (season 2) *Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords *Renting Nightmares *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Caught Undercover *Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars *Camp Orange Wales *Super Mario Galaxy *FusionFall *Mega Man: Powered Up *Ace Attorney Investigations *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *From Game to Reality *Deal or No Deal (Wales) *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle Acquired programming *.hack//Legend of the Twilight *.hack//Roots *.hack//SIGN *6teen *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Alien *All Grown Up! *A Miss Mallard Mystery *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Aria the Animation *As Told by Ginger *Astro Boy *Atomic Betty *A Treasure in My Garden *Avatar: The Legend of Aang *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bear in the Big Blue House *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad *Being Ian *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Beyblade *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: V-Force *The Big O *The Biskitts *Black Lagoon *Bleach *Blood+ *Blue Dragon *Blue Gender *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *The Brothers García *Bunnytown *Captain Star *Cardcaptors *Carl² *ChalkZone *Clarissa Explains It All *Clone High *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Code Lyoko *Code Monkeys *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cowboy Bebop *Cozy-san *Crayon Shin-chan *Cubix *Death Note *Detective Conan *Detention *Dexter's Laboratory *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Tamers *Dinosaur King *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Drake & Josh *Duel Masters *El Tigre *The Fairly OddParents *Fighting Foodons *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *FLCL *Flint the Time Detective *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Fruits Basket *Fullmetal Alchemist *Futurama *Get Ed *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grossology *Hamtaro *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Harry Potter *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hikaru no Go *IGPX *Inuyasha *Invader Zim *Jacob Two-Two *Johnny Bravo *KaBlam! *Kappa Mikey *Kingdom Hearts *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Look Around You *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Lupin the Third *MacGyver *Magical DoReMi *Martin Mystery *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Medabots *MegaMan NT Warrior *Mew Mew Power *Mirmo! *Mon Colle Knights *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *My Dad the Rock Star *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Naruto *Ned's Newt *Neighbors from Hell *Nickelodeon's Doug *Nightwatchers *Neon Genesis Evangelion *One Piece *Ouran High School Host Club *Out of the Box *Ozzy & Drix *PaRappa the Rapper *PB&J Otter *Pelswick *Perfect Hair Forever *Phineas and Ferb *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokémon: Indigo League *Popples *The Powerpuff Girls *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers S.P.D. *The Prince of Tennis *Pucca *Revolutionary Girl Utena *Robotboy *Rocketman *Rocketman: New Dimension *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Sailor Moon *Samurai Jack *Sand Land *Sega All-Stars *Shaman King *Shirt Tales *Shuriken School *Sgt. Frog *Slam Dunk *Slayers *Sonic X *South Park *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *SpongeBob SquarePants *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Taina *Tama of Third Street: Do You Know My Tama? *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Tegami Bachi *Tenchi in Tokyo *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Tenchi Universe *Three Delivery *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *The Twilight Zone *Ultimate Muscle *Ultraman: Towards the Future *Ultraman Tiga *Underdog *Unfabulous *The Vision of Escaflowne *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wayside *Willa's Wild Life *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX As Disney XD Original series *Cardbattle (English localization) *Cardbattle: Secret Cards (English localization) *From Game to Reality *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle *FusionFall (2007) *FusionFall (2017) *Hybreeds *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Millennium Snow (English localization) Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) Animated Live-action Acquired programming Animated Live-action Syndicated Disney XD at Night